The Dreamcatchers
by The Great Muses
Summary: What happens when a bunch of muggles are sent to Hogwarts as body guards? Find out... (I am so sorry that it took so long for ch10!)
1. chapter 1

AN*~ Ok, this is my first time as an author, and thanks (A BIG THANX) to the wonder girls, Ashe-Leigh, Cassie and Charlotte for helping me start. And I would like to thank my guinea pig, lily, Lily you have been a tower of strength during this time. And all I'd like in the world is TOUGHER PENALTIES FOR PAROLE VIOLATORS. Ahem… anyway, here you go!!!!! Oh and please be nice when reviewing, that's if you want to, but it would be really good if you could.

Chapter one

He opened his eyes and looked around. On a pedestal in front of him was the sorting hat. All around him was a swirling white mist. It was like an impenetrable hot fog. A voice kept saying in his head, "You would have been great you know." He wiped a bead of sweat away, revealing under his soot black hair, a lightening blot shaped scar on his forehead.

He reached out and touched the sorting hat. The sorting hat whirled around and latched onto his hand. As his world swirled and turned, darkness engulfed him. His last thoughts were, "Hey, this isn't right! I'm sure the sorting hat never BIT anyone. I wonder if it's infected…"

                Over the other side of the world, Tess Bently gasped and woke up. She ran a hand through her jet black hair, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock with a groan. It was 6:30! She slumped back into her pillows and fell asleep again. When she woke up, she forgot all about it.

***~~~***

Harry Potter sat up and looked around. On his bed was Hedwig, and she had a parcel, with urgent written all over it. He looked down at his hand. It was bleeding slightly where she had to bite him to wake him up. He'd been really hard to wake lately, with the stress of Sirius' trial, and once he was asleep, he was really hard to wake up. Wormtail had been discovered, so Sirius came out of hiding and was being given a fair trial.

It was September 1st, the day Harry was to return to Hogwarts. So why would anyone he knew be sending him mail?

He glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was 6:30!

'This had better be urgent, Hedwig,' he growled. She dropped the parcel in his lap, and he gave her an absent-minded pat. She hooted softly and flew over to get a drink from her bowl. 

Harry looked at the parcel suspiciously. His hand hovered over the string, and finally, he touched it. Suddenly, he felt that oh-too-familiar hook behind his navel, and traveled by the port-key to another location…  


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, by the way, I own nobody in this fic, 'cept for Tess and her family, Daniel and Lori, I think that's it… and if you see any other characters that I don't own, don't sue me, all I have is lots of books, an old desktop, a laptop… hang on, I think I'll stop there, 

***Guinea pigs, dogs, one cat..***

Shut up you, they'll be suing us left, right, up and down! 

***Oh, sorry, how about we just get on with the story?* **

Good idea!!!!  Anyway, thank you to Kassi and Ashe-Leigh 

***Don't forget Lily! She might suffer a synaptic break down* **

(Gasps) Yes of course! Lily, once again, you have been a tower of strength… 

***And me. How could you forget me?* **

Sorry telly, of course, thank you 

***It's about time you thanked me. After all, I was the one that gave you all the ideas***

Not all of them, as that would be impossible. 

***(Sniffs and walks off)***

Sorry everyone, she can be a bit moody sometimes. 

***(Calls out from a long way away) Can not!!!* **

Can too! 

***NOT* **

 Can too! 

_Shut up and get on with the story!_

Sor-ry! Yeah, anyway, here you go….

***~~~***

Chapter 2

_Thump!!!_

Harry groaned and looked around at his surroundings and found that he was sitting on the floor in Dumbledore's office. All of the teachers and Sirius and Remus were looking at him. Harry blushed.

"Er, I'm sorry?" he mumbled in a daze.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles and fixed his enigmatic gaze on him. "There's no time to waste, Harry, Voldemort," Everyone in the room flinched except for Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Severus, "has indeed gained powers again. He has found out where the Dursleys live and no doubt is there. Now Harry, they will be safe," seeing the look on Harry's face, "you, however, would have been another matter."

Harry jumped up and started yelling at everyone,

"See, see, see! I told you he had risen again, but did you listen, noooo. Don't listen to Harry, and why did you wake me up at this UNGODLY hour in the morning just to tell me Moldie Voldie was after me?" Harry stamped his foot in frustration. "I already knew that!" he said crossly.

Snape blinked. "Are you quite done Potter?" he asked icily

"Yes," Harry said quietly, after having thought about it for a bit.

"Now Harry, calm yourself," said Dumbledore, "are you alright?"

"Sorry Professor, I'm not a morning person."

I've noticed. Now, down to business," Dumbledore said briskly, "We have to find you another place to live. Perhaps the Weasley's?"

"Uhh, Professor, umm, perhaps if Harry stayed with me? I, mean, of course Harry can stay at the Weasley's if he HAS to, and he mightn't want to stay with me, but, umm, I'd really like Harry to stay with me," Sirius finished with a rush. 

"Why, yes, _of course Harry can stay with you. Why didn't I think of that before?" replied Dumbledore._

Harry was overjoyed. Not only did he get rid of the Dursley's wrath once and for all, (Come to think of it, the Dursley's were probably just as happy with this arrangement has Harry was.) he got to live with the coolest guy on earth. They'd swap stories, Sirius would tell him about the Marauding days, and Harry'd be able to tell him all of his feelings. His frustration with Snape, his joy when he gets proper presents on his birthday, his feelings for Cho… (Although they had ebbed slightly when she went with Cedric to the ball last year)

Sirius' sigh of relief was heard across the room. Professor McGonagall wiped away a tear as Harry ran across the room and gave Sirius a hug. Snape held back a snort.

"Professor, if that's all, I'd like to prepare for my classes tomorrow," said Snape.

"No, I'm not quite finished yet, Severus. As you know," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort (*flinch*) has indeed gained power again. His means of returning, however, although usually used for Dark magic, was a Light magic spell. This spell does not allow Voldemort (*flinch*) to use the Unforgivable curses within 10 meters of a muggle. Therefore, we'll see whether we can host some Muggle students at this school."

Harry's eyes opened wide. What? Now the school would be full of petty, primping muggle girls! Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder when he saw the look of horror on his face. 

"They will attend classes with their host. Who knows? Maybe they'll even learn something. They aren't however permitted to touch a wand. These people are coming from a mining town in Victoria, Australia, and will arrive at 7 o'clock tonight. They will be sorted into houses and extra beds have been added in the dorms for our guests. That is all. You may go, except for Harry and Sirius."

And one by one they all filed out of Dumbledore's office with looks of amazement on their faces. Muggles!

Harry and Sirius approached Dumbledore's desk after Snape finally left, with Harry and Sirius glaring at his back the whole way. They felt like guilty schoolboys being told to stay after class. Well, they had felt that feeling often enough…

"We need to arrange to pack up your things Harry," said Dumbledore. "Sirius, will you help?"

"Of course Professor. Let's go Harry." Sirius took a set of keys out from his pocket. "Ready to ride?"

"Let's go," said Harry and they turned down the revolving steps from Dumbledore's office. Harry took one last look at Dumbledore and threw him a grateful smile. "Thanks," he whispered. 

_Now, onto more important tasks, _he thought, _to moving out. YAY! He felt like singing. _

@@@~~~@@@

"So, you haven't sent me many owls this summer," said Sirius, "What have you been doing on the hols?"

"Well, as you know, we got HEAPS of homework. The teachers think that our brains'll rot, or something, which they're probably right, if they don't give us heaps of homework. So I've been doing that, and because Dobby visited and saw me again, the Dursleys gave me heaps of jobs to do," said Harry, "I've been studying like mad!"

A worried look spread across Sirius' face. "You should have let me know. You at least could have mentioned my name," he opened the doors to outside. "You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to."

"It's ok, I needed the break from the homework. Did I owl you and tell you Ron and I were going to the Quidditch World cup again? It was in Ireland this year, and Egypt and Spain were playing…"

Soon they were in a heated Qudditch conversation. All this time they were heading out the school gates to Hogsmeade. As they reached to edge of the town, Sirius asked,

"D'you want a butterbeer?"

"Oh, yes please!" replied Harry eagerly

"But we've got to make a pit stop first." Sirius steered Harry into Honeydukes.

"Oooh, I remember the first time I came in here. I used the Marauder's Map and sneaked up from the cellar. Ron and Hermione were trying to see whether or not I'd like Blood Flavored Lollipops or Cockroach Clusters. You should have seen the look on their faces when I told them I didn't like either," said Harry excitedly and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Although next time I decided I'd use Dad's cloak the next time round." Harry sobered suddenly, remembering his father.

"James was the best friend a guy could have," said Sirius quietly. Harry looked up at him, his eyes bright.

"I know," was all Harry could manage to say. He went over to the shelf and picked up a jar of sugar quills. "I'll need these for when school goes back tomorrow."

Harry paid for his sweets and they walked out.

@@@~~~@@@

After they'd been to the Three Broomsticks, (Sirius had _insisted on ordering the drinks.) they made their way back to the castle. It was 7:15am_

"Er – Sirius?"

"Mmm? What is it Harry?"

"How are we going to get back to the Dursley's?"

"Do you… no, you probably don't, but d'you remember when Hagrid took you back there, just after your parents died, on a flying motor bike? That actually belonged to me, and Hagrid thought I'd like it back, so he did it up, and," They turned a corner, "here it is."

Sirius took the keys out of his pocket again and took two helmets out of the seat. Harry took one and they put them on.

"Just sit behind me and hold on," said Sirius, revving the engine. "The girls used to go crazy over this," he yelled over the noise, "they were fascinated with the muggle technology. I never told them that I modified it a bit!" 

He grinned at Harry and they flew to Surrey.

 


	3. Chapter 3

AN*~ Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is JK's work, so don't sue me please!!!!!

***Yeah, she's having financial probs at the moment, so be nice***

What finan...

***Shut up! I'm trying to save you from what I nearly made a disaster last chapter!***

Ohhhh, right. Yeah, so anyhoo, don't sue! Lily will be very sad!

***For any one who doesn't know already, Lily is her pet guinea pig, although she has two g/pigs, she only mentions one***

Well no one would care about Oddball; she has no attachments to JK ONE BIT!

***JK might have had a pet g/pig called oddball, you never know! And anyway, I'm surprised Oddball hasn't stopped speaking to you, the way you've totally not mentioned her! Shame on you!***

(Bows head disgracefully) I know, any way, thank you to all of my pets...

***Benny. Nelson, midnight, oddball, and lily. You may as well name all of them, as oddball and lily got a mention, midnight, nelson and Benny will feel left out!***

and everyone else….

**Angel's wings:~ **Thank you for your review. Yes, it seemed pretty pointless having new students turn up at Hogwarts for no reason, coz they just don't DO that.

Onwards!

Chapter 3

Harry and Sirius landed with a soft bump on the lawn of 4 Privet Drive. Ministry witches and wizards were running everywhere in a panic.

"Calm, calm!" shouted Sirius, waving his arms above his head. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Could you please not panic? The last thing we need is for every muggle in the street wondering what was going on. You may all leave now." 

Sirius leant over to one of the witches nearby. "Don't worry," he said, "Dumbledore's coming." A look of relief spread across her face. All of them scurried away to Disapparate. Harry went boldly up to the front door and knocked. Sirius hung back.

"C'mon. They're only Muggles after all," said Harry.

The door opened, and aunt Petunia was standing there with a slight look of amazement on her face, hands on hips.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I've come to get my things, _Mrs. Dursley_, and then I'll be gone. _Forever_." 

Harry knew that speaking so politely would get up her nose, and judging by the look on her face, he had. After all, he'd had plenty of practice annoying the Dursleys and he knew just how to get under their skin. He also knew that there was absolutely no need to tell her 'forever', and put so much emphasis on that word, but it felt so good to say that after so long, and mean it too.

"Well, don't take too long, we've got visitors coming tonight," she snapped. 

'Like all of my things would take that long to pack!' thought Harry. And even though he leaving, at least he knew where he stood. Things hadn't changed. Harry gestured to Sirius to come inside, but he just stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Now just wait a minute, Mrs. Dursley!" Sirius growled, sounding very much like is Padfoot counterpart, "you aught to pay a little more respect and courtesy to your nephew. He at least did the right thing and knocked on the door, or even _used_ the door…"

Harry walked inside and made his way to what used to be known as his room. Harry laughed to himself as Sirius' voice floated up the stairs. Let's just say Sirius had a thing for manners…

It was only a minute or two until Harry had all of his things packed. He told Hedwig that she could fly with them to the station, but when they got there, she'd have to go into her cage. She'd be better off doing that than being in her cage the whole way. Harry slowly made his way downstairs, leaving his trunk until Sirius had stopped talking to Aunt Petunia. The longer she stayed with him the better; Harry decided. Goodness knows she could do with a lesson or two in manners. Well, after all, he _was doing her a favor…_

Harry started to feel, _(Could it be?)_ sad. After all, this was where he had spent his childhood. He walked into the lounge room, and all sentimental thoughts flew out of his head when he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley in those horrid lounge chairs.

"So, you're going to live in that _freak_ world then are you?" Uncle Vernon sneered, while Dudley guffawed stupidly. _Pay back time_ thought Harry gleefully. He tried to hide a smile.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact, and perhaps you'd better be nicer to me, or your last impressions of me will not be pleasant. My _godfather is out there, I only need to call him, and I say! His transfiguration powers are better than Hagrid's. He'd probably turn you into a rhinoceros." _Go knows he doesn't need to do much,_ thought Harry,_ he looks like one already.__

Harry tried not to laugh, as Vernon's face went from a beetroot red to a pasty white in a matter of seconds. Dudley clutched his five bottoms and waddled away whimpering like a pathetic dog. Which we all know he his anyway…

Vernon glared at Harry. Harry stayed where he was, just to make Vernon nervous. His mind wandered to the last meal he had with the Dursleys. They had some of the Dursley's friends over, and Harry was so embarrassed when Vernon started bragging that they had all of their clothes made for them. _That's only because you can't fit into the normal sizes thought Harry sourly. Anyway, no more of that for him._

"Sirius!" Harry called. Vernon gasped. Harry grinned. "Could you please help me with my suitcase?" he asked sweetly, angelic like, sniggering…

"Of course Harry, the sooner we get away from this horrid and _rude family the better. I can't believe you had to endure this torture of living in this house for so long," replied Sirius dramatically, trying not to laugh at the furious looks on Vernon and Petunia's faces. _

They went upstairs to Harry's old room, collected his things and made their way to the bike on the front lawn. They fitted in the things quite easily, as the seat was like Mad-Eye-Moody's trunk. They hopped on the bike, revved the engine, pressed the invisibility button (Which was more reliable than the Weasley's.) and took off into the sky, Hedwig beside them…

_Should I keep going? Review and tell me, pretty please!_

_*At least this time you used your manners!*_

_Aww, shut up! I usually use them!_

_*Is that a never usually, or a usually usually?*_

_A usually usually!_

_*Judging by the look on your face, which happens to be bright red at the moment, you're not telling the truth*_

_(Hides face shamefully) No I'm not!_

_*Yeah, you are.*_

_Am not!_

_*Am too!*_

_I can't be bothered arguing with you now, I've got more chapters to type up!_

_*Am too!*_

_(Whacks her over the head with a keyboard) ther thats beter. Aw dam my kebord isn workng no1 _

_(Fiddles around inside the computer) There that's better! Now, onwards!_   


	4. Chapter 4

AN~* Disclaimer = blah, blah blah, Me is being lazy, so I can't be bothered writing who I own and who I don't. You know who I own and who I don't. If the person doesn't appear in the potter books, 1,2, 3 and 4, I own it. Yeah, ahem. 

*Stop it*

What?

*thinking about Felton and Rhys Meyer*

why?

*Because your being pathetic, that's why. Hurry and thank those wonderful people. Like me*

Oh (Grumbles) ok. Thankies to Kassi, Ashe-Leigh, and Charlotte, for helping me with this fic.

*And your animals*

Yeah yeah.

*God, you are pathetic. (Pushes her away from the keyboard) Lemme have a go. Thank you to Lily, Oddball, Benny, Nelson, and other furry animals out there that look cute.*

And midnight, how could you forget her? (Gasps dramatically, claps hand to forehead)

*Well, she scratched us this morning, and she's stupy. (Imagine a cat, totally black) Yeah, anyhoo, we go to get her out of her cage this morning..*

It's actually a cat condo…

*Shut up. Yeah, we go to get her, and she's rubbing her cheek against our shoulder, you know the way cats do, we move, and the stupid cat falls off!*

Well, we didn't have to move.

*Idiot, she was putting hair all over our uniform remember?*

oh

*Yeah, oh is right, imbecile. So we aren't going to thank her.*

Well, she can't be hold accountable for being stupid, it's a fact of nature!

*Yes, she can*

no she can't

*Shut up, I'm going to finish this off. Now. So don't bother trying to type. NO get away from the keyboard. Nooo….*

_anyway__, to Slytherin Firebolt: the numerous guinea pigs and personalities say hi back .thank you for saying it was a good chapter. Gives me a warm fuzzy feeling now. Thankies. _

"Kate, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Annie called out to her sister. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Kate replied.

Kate and Annie were sisters, and their cousin, Tess, lived with their family, ever since her parents died. Well, if you could call a mother and two daughters family, but that's what it was to Tess.

Kate ran a brush though her shoulder length brown hair, and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"What have you done to your hair?" gasped Annie from the doorway. Kate blushed.

"Do you really think it looks that bad?" 

"No, it's fantastic! Can you do my hair like that?"

"Sure, c'mere." 

In a few minutes, Kate, Annie and Tess were ready. They grabbed a piece of toast each, gave Lori a kiss, and ran out the door, just as th school bus rounded the corner. They jumped on the bus, and sat infront of their best friends, Avril and Zoe.

"Have you heard? We're going on an all school trip to England!" said Zoe excitedly.

"Apparantly, letters came to our parents, and we don't have to pay a thing!" added Avril.

"Cool!" exclaimed Kate.

"But, as with everything, there's a bad side. We're going to a school and we are being put in groups," said Avril.

"And we have to learn what they are learning," said Zoe.

"Damn, here I was thinking we'd get out of work for this," said Annie. "Oh, well, how bad can it be?"

Tess looked up from the book she was reading.

"I think it'll be interesting!" she said earnestly, "A whole new culture!"

"Shut up Tess," Kate said, punching her cousin playfully.

"Yeah," the rest of them said in unison. They were all pensieve for a moment. The bus stopped and they all got off.

"See you at lunch!" they all said to one and other.

###@@@###

_Should I keep going? I mean, is that chapter too short?_

**_*I dunno*_**

_well__, what do you think, Telly?_

*Hmmm… (thinks about it for a bit) Yeah, I s'pose. Maybe*

*Then again, maybe not*

^  
^^  
^^^  
^^^^  
^^^^^  
^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^  
^^^^^  
^^^^  
^^^  
^^  
^

*Maybe*

· **  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

_Make up your mind!_

*Why?*

_(Rolls eyes) I'm giving up on you. Guess what? I'm going to ask Lily. Hmph!_

_LILYYYYYYY!!!!!!!_

**Squeak!**

_Can you please stop eating that paper and come here for a minute?_

**Squeak, squeak!**

_'kay, I've got a question for you. Should I keep going? Have I got enough material?_

**Squeak!**

_Why can't any one around here make a decision?_

*Do you realise that 'everyone' includes you?*

_shut__ up. Go away lily. OODDDBBBAAALLLLLL!!!!!_

**Squeak!**

_I've got a question for you. Should I keep going?_

**Squeaaaak****, squeak!**

_Thankyou__!!!!!!!_

_Okay, here's more!……_

~~~@@@~~~

"Now, Harry. If you need anything, any dungbombs, or fizzing wizzbees or nything like that, owl me," said Sirius urgently.

"'kay," replied Harry, and walked through the barrier.

"HARRY!"

Harry whirled around and was just in time to brace for impact before a figure hurled itself against him.

"Hermione," he gasped, "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry." She let go and blushed. "It's just, you know… I heard that You-Know-Who went to the Dursley's this morning, and … well, we were really worried about you!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here aren't I?" he replied. "Sorry I didn't owl you, there just wasn't enough time. Guess what?

"What?"

"I've moved in with Sirius!"

"Oh, wow, that's great!" Hermione looked genuinely happy for Harry.

"Oh, yeah, I just remembered. You know how I told you how Voldemrt came back last year? Yeah, well, apparantly he used Light Magic." Hermione gasped.

"really?"

"Yeah. And so he can't use any of the unforgivable curses within 10 metres of a Muggle. So what Dumbledore's done is he's imported a bunch of kids from Australia…"

"Hurry, tell me on the train, it's nearly 11 o'clock!"

"Wait, Hermione, where's Ron?"

"Probably late as usual. Wait, he's here now."

A bunch of red haired Weasleys burst through the barrier. Ron ran over to them.

"Harry! How've you been? Dad told us this morning that You-Know-Who came to your house this morning," Ron said in a voice quite unlike his own.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied, blushing.

"Ohh," Hermione's eyes opened wide, and her grin was even wider still. She grinned evilly.

"D'you wanna repeat that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, shu…" Ron's voice squeaked. "Shut up!" he growled in his new DEEP, voice.

"And what was wrong with you last week? You were so moody!" said Ron, knowing fully well what had been wrong with Hermione.

"That was the week before! Get you facts straight."

Harry rolled his eyes. They hadn't even gotten on the train and already they were bickering. Although, he noticed, they _had_ kept in contact. _Hmmm…_

They hopped on the train, just as it was pulling out of the station, just like in the movies. ((They never write that in the books. They only _just get on the train in the movies.))_

Hee hee. I'm gonna leave you there! Just as they hop on the train. Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaasssseee review!!!!!!!

_Love Chantelle __J___


	5. Chapter 5

AN*~ Disclaimer. Okies. I only own Tess, Kate, Annie, Avril, Zoe, Lori, and Daniel. And mrs Djorvic, and Professor Tromedlov… Even though they haven't turned up yet, you'll get to them soon.

*Remember to thank peoplez…*

Oh (Gasps) I am sorry. Thankies to Cassie, Ashe-Leigh, and Charlotte.

*(Rolls eyes) Must be the grape fruit*

No, it was those parole violators. They're getting on my nerves.

*God, you are such a freak! You haven't even met the bloody people yet!*

(Ignores her, shoving her to one side)

*Ow!*

you'll get over it. Anyhoo, thankyou to all the fuzzy cute looking creatures out there that change this world, and make it a better place.

*Oh, I see, just because they look cute you thank them.*

Duh! Well I'm not going to thank snakes and spiders (Shudders)

*They actually keep the mice and fly population down*

So? They make the world a scarier place to live in.

*Whatever. Just get on with the story*

(Sulks) Fine!

^^^***^^^@@@^^^***^^^

Chapter 5

_[Back to the muggles]_

"Tess! Don't forget to pack your shoes!"

"Kate! Don't forget the hair curlers!"

"Annie, don't forget the hair straightener!"

The Bently house hold was in chaos. They were supposed the be at the airport and on the plane by 2 o'clock. It was 1 o'clock now.

"Don't be stupid Kate, of course I packed my shoes!" called tess in annoyance. Her green eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot socks!" She ran back into her room. Her head popped out a moment later.

"Aunty Lori! I need another suitcase!"

"Why?" Lori Bently yelled.

"Because my two are full!"

"With what?" There was a pause.

"Clothes?" Tess's voice was hopeful.

"Liar!" Kate shouted

"Don't tell me you filled your suitcase with _books!" Lori exclaimed._

"Er – no?" Everyone knew it was a lie.

"Mu-um, I need another suitcase!" shouted Annie.

"WHY?" lori called back sounding annoyed.

"Well…"

"Don't tell me _you_ filled yours with different shades of nail polish!"

"Ummmm…."

"_Right!_" lori barged into their room. "Annie, get those nail polishes out of your suitcase. You won't be needing them. Tess, get those books out of your suitcase. You may take 20, that's the limit. Kate, there's NO WAY I'm letting you take electrical appliances. No hair curlers, no hair straighteners and no blow driers. All of you, repack. NOW!"

"But I'll finish 20 books on the plane!" wailed Tess.

"They'll have books there missy," snapped Lori.

"Oh, yeah." Tess went back into her room to choose her thickest books.

"Idiot." Growled Kate, glaring at Annie. She didn't hear her.

***@@@###@@@***

20 minutes later all three girls were ready and packed. Lori was trying to fit all of the suitcases into the boot of the car when suddenly it all slipped into place. 

"There. Now, get in the car, we're gonna be late!" said Lori, slipping her hand pack into her pocket. "I'm going to take you to the airport and so don't miss me too much, and Tess, remember to take a break from studying too hard." All three girls grinned, especially Tess. Everyone thought that she was a sweet little girl, and she planned to keep it that way. But she wasn't. Sweet that is, no, far from it. 

"So, how long will the plane trip take?" asked Kate.

"About five hours. You're supposed to land at about 7 o'clock, England time." Answered Lori.

"Yay! Just in time for tea!" said Kate.

"That's not fair!" grumbled Tess, "You are always eating, or thinking about food, yet you never gain a kilo! You remain a size 8!"

"Actually, I've gone down to a size 6 since I started ice hockey, soccer, normal hockey and basketball. Oh, and the occaisional track meet," she added as an after thought.

"Cow," said Tess, under her breath. Tess was a size 16. _oh__ well thought Tess__ at least Aunty Lori doesn't know I have another 10 books in my boarding bag…_

An hour later all three girls were boarding the plane and Annie was complaining about not having her nail polishes.

"It's not fair," wailed Annie.

"Shut up! You're getting on my nerves. I don't want to hear you complaining the whole way," Tess said, her green eyes flashing.

"Sor-ry. But what happens if I get another outfit that doesn't match my nail polish?"

Annie received yet another glare from Tess, silencing her plight. Kate sighed, wishing that she _wasn't on the same flight as those two. But there was only one flight to England, and they were on it. _

"Okay, see you when I see you!" said Lori, handing them their boarding passes.

"Don't forget the frequent flyers!" Kate called.

"I won't," Lori sighed, shaking her head smiling. 

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

They turned down the walkway. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN*~ sorry, me has been lazy. I couldn't be bothered typing this up, so here you go.

*Thankies to EVERYBODY that reviewed, Slytherin firebolt, luv ya! 

Charlotte, feel free to ask me to beta any time, and thank you to Ashe-Leigh too, for helping me write the story, although don't get the wrong idea, people, I _did_ write most of it*

And don't forget Cassie!

*Oh, yeah, thankies to Cassie, coz she also helped write some too.*

Ahem…

*(Rolls eyes) and all of those furry little creatures out there that make the world a cuter place to live in*

Ahem… (Coughs suggestively)

*WHAT?*

And the other slimy things out there that make the world a nastier place to live in.

*Heck, I'm not thanking THEM! Do it yourself!*

Ok, thankyou! Hee, hee. Telly no like slimy, slithering things out there, she's also got arachnophobia. (Grins evilly) Now, where did I put that fake snake?

*

**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********

*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

(A distant scream is heard, followed by running footsteps)

*I will kill you Chantelle!*

That means you'll have to kill yourself. And what a shame THAT would be. You know, no one would miss you…

*Just hang 10 people, I have a multiple personality to strangle.*

GASPS, Aaagggghhhh, help me! Someone call 911

*You idiot, 911? That's in America, and if that's your only help, NOBODY CAN STOP ME NOW! (A cackle spookily comes out of your screen)*

Not…quite…dead…ye…t

*Well, we can soon fix that! *

Noooooooo…

Ahem. Chapter 6 

"Gee, I hope that Aunty Lori doesn't worry about us too much," commented Tess.

"Nah, she won't worry about _us, she'll worry about __you," said Kate._

"That's nice," said Tess huffily, "It's not _my fault I like books."_

"No, you don't," said Annie.

"Yes I do!"

"No," Annie repeated, a small smile playing on her lips.

"YES. I _so_ like them, you know I do!"

"No, you don't like them, you _love them!" said Annie finally with a grin, her brown eyes twinkling._

"She won't be worried because you like books. Books have nothing to do it, on the contrary, she'll be worrying about you because you have a tendency to _wander off_," Kate pointed out. They sat down at their seats. 

Just then, Tess's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, oh, OH NO! _Bugger! Yeah, mmm, yeah, ok, see you when we get back."_

"Well, tell us. Who was it?" asked Annie.

"It was Zoe, telling me that she and Avril aren't allowed to come, because their parents said no."

They were silent for a minute. (World record for Annie.) Kate broke the silence.

"Even if that was the Prime Minister, I thought I told you _before_ we even got on this plane to _turn that bloody phone off._ It does something to the plane, so you've got to turn it off until we are in England and off the plane. Got it?" Kate fumed, her brown eyes flashing.

"Ok, sorry," said Tess meekly.

"This is gonna be a loong flight," said Annie under her breath, rolling her eyes as the plane took off…

###***~~~***###

_(Back to Harry)_

"So, Ron," Harry started.

"Yeah?" Ron replied.

"How're Fred and George going with their Joke Shop?" Harry continued.

"Mum is really mad at them because they started it even after she got them a job with our uncle, and she wanted them to tell her where they got the money from, and they told her to trust them, it wasn't like they robbed Gringotts or anything," he finished.

"Let me guess, she's not talking to them?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but I noticed she still sent them their birthday presents," Ron sniggered.

"Oh, so she could afford birthday presents could she?" a drawling voice commented from the doorway.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry snarled, immediately on guard.

"Yeah, she could afford a present," Ron replied lazily, "Pity though."

Malfoy was taken aback. "Pity what?" he spat, furious that he wasn't getting at Ron's nerves.

"Well, you know, you have so much money…" Malfoy's chest puffed up. He always let people know he was wealthy, and finally that Weasley noticed. He was probably going to be his friend, just so he could have some. Well, he had another thing coming…

"Well, pity _your_ mother couldn't afford to _spend_ some time with you to teach you some manners. You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations like that," scolded Ron, trying not to laugh. Malfoy's ego deflated like a balloon. 

"Don't bring my mother into this, Weasley!" he snapped.

"Well, then, leave my mother alone," replied Ron coolly. Malfoy stalked out of the doorway. Hermione and Harry just stared at Ron, their mouths open.

"What?" asked Ron nervously. 

"That… how'd you…Malfoy… WHAT THE?!?" Hermione stuttered. Ron grinned to see hermione at a loss for words.

"Let's just say the Harry's not the only person to keep in touch with Sirius over the hols," he said, inspecting his nails with grace.

Harry beamed. That's how cool Sirius was. He even had time for Harry's friends. After all, he did give Ron Pig.

Speaking of pig, he was still as daft as ever. Flying around in his cage, he suddenly crashed into the mirror and knocked himself out.

"Idiot," groaned Ron, picking him up out of his cage, "Why am I always the one with the pathetic pets?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN~* Thankyou to Slytherinfirebolt, Silver Sparklze, and Dathrian Princess for reviewing. And thankyou to Slytherinfirebolt, because when I read your reviews, I found out some other great Authors. So, thanks!

**Silver sparklze:** ron only came up with that comeback because he had help from Sirius. And Telly has arachnophobia _and reptilaphobia. (I kinda made up that reptilaphobia,[I don't know the word for it] but I did know that arachnophobia and the fear of snakes ARE different)_

**Slytherinfirebolt****: the books thing was actually a part that Ashe-Leigh came up with, but that's me too. Although I may be a fast reader, I can not read 20 books the size of GoF in 5 hours. Lol**

*And Chantelle would like to thank her multiple personalities for being a tower of strength for her during this trying time*

_^Yeah. You haven't mentioned us hardly at all! (Sniff, sniff, tear.)^_

Well, I mentioned Telly, but not you.

*Yeah*

_^Why not? I demand to know!^_

*Shelley, you will _have to get over it. Not everyone can be mentioned. I mean, it took me at least 5 chapters to mention Benny, Nelson, Midnight, Oddball, Lily, the parole violators, Cassie, and Ashe-Leigh. (Who was an absentee at school today, but for your info, Ash, we did very well today in the Theatre Sports. We were against BAM, which is quite a feat, because they have Ben Marshall, so there you go. We were great. And that oral presentation for Japanese is due on Wednesday…) And Charlotte. Oh, and the furry things in this world that make it a better place to live in. And those other slimy creepy crawly things that make this world a more… _balanced_ place to live in.*_

Hee, hee, you should have heard her carry on like Ron when I scared her with that fake spider the other chapter.

^I wondered what all that noise was about. Next time, if you are going to scare her, Telly, then let me know when you are going to do it, so I can get loud music, or earplugs or SOMETHING!^

*Oh, yeah! (Grins slyly) you were supposed to be DEAD, Chantelle, get where I'm coming from?…*

Uh, oh, here's where I depart at a very fast rate, and yell a hurried goodbye over my shoulder. GOODBYE!!!

^Oh, geez, not again. Ok, here's the plan of action. I am going to leave you now, and go get some music or something, so TOOTLES!^

*(Runs back, panting) the civilised world say 'goodbye' but when I say civilised world, that leaves you right out of it. *

^Gee, you didn't take long in killing Telly, Chantelle. And I AM civilised. I do not go around killing multiple personalities on a daily basis.^

*Oh, this time didn't take long, because I used the machete. And I have to kill her, I mean, what would I DO all day? *

^Well, give up on killing her. She always comes back; your efforts are futile.^

*Oh, quit sounding like a Borg drone! *

^Well, Josh says I look like Seven of Nine.^

*(Rolls eyes) Of course he would! He's your boyfriend is he not? *

^Well, he wouldn't tell you that you look like Seven of Nine, 'cause you don'^t 

*I try not to let our personal differences get in the way of your relationship with IT. *

^Don't call him IT, I don't like it^.

*Ok then, I'll call him turd. *

^Oh, stop it. His name is JOSH^ 

*Oh, all right, I'll stop calling him the turd*

^THANKYOU^ *I'll do him the decency of calling him by his real name…* ^I do believe there is more coming…^ 

*Ok, I'll call him the BIG TURD. *

^You people just keep reading while I have a personality to strangle.^

**Another Author's Note~* I must point out here that Chantelle Law is NOT going out with a guy named Josh. She, at the moment, is footloose and fancyfree, which she likes very much. Because most guys have bad breath, smelly feet and smell bad.**

**But her brother must point out the fact that his personal hygiene is very good, which she agrees, so not ALL guys smell bad, but I tell ya, our school is one big petri dish of personal hygiene disaster cases. Thank you**

Chapter 7 Back to the Muggles 

Tess looked up from the book she was reading on health, her green eyes shining.

"Did you know that a difference in altitude can help people lose weight?"

"Yes, Tess, we did. You've only been telling us for three weeks," snapped Kate.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Annie cried. "This is supposed to be a fun trip, and I don't want you two spoiling it by fighting! Kate, watch the movie, you too Tess."

"I don't want to, they've got the mythology totally wrong!" Tess sulked.

"Then read that Tolky book then."

"Tolkein."

"Whatever."

"Ok," said Tess sullenly. Why were Kate and Annie always telling her what to do? Annie was younger than she was, and Kate was only older by a couple of months. She hoped that they would be separated at this new school. The teacher mentioned something about them being sorted into different houses when they got there. Well, the teacher also said that she'd explain a lot of things in about an hour. Oh well. Tess sighed, then brightened. That gave her time enough for at least three more books…

AN~* And these books aren't of the thin variety either. Not one of them was thinner than any of the Princess Diaries books. In fact, most of them were around the size of the GoF

~~~@@@###^^^***^^^###@@@~~~

Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading. She looked over to where Harry and Ron were having a passionate Quidditch discussion. She liked the way that Ron frowned when he was thinking about what Harry said. _Hang on!_ She thought,_ why am I thinking about such things?_ Hermione lowered her head, back to her book, but still snuck looks at Ron when she thought that no one was looking. Once Ron caught her, and they both blushed and turned away. Hermione didn't _dare do it again…_

^^^***^^^

Ron looked over to where Hermione was, curled up in the corner of the cabin with her book. He liked the way that she wrinkled her nose every time that she turned a page. And what had she done with her hair? It was still bushy, sure, but in a nice way. _Hang on! Ron thought, _why am I thinking about Hermione that way?_ He was still staring at her when she looked up from her book, and they both blushed and turned away…_

^^^***^^^

Harry looked at both of his friends and smiled. He'd seen the looks that they both were giving to each other and thought about a plan for a while. He thought that maybe he could owl Sirius, but then decided that their liking for each other should take it's own course. After all, he wouldn't want anyone interfering with _his love life…_

^^^***^^^

(Back to the Muggles)

"Can I please have your attention!" called Ms Djorvic. The whole plane looked at her. "As you know, we are on our way to England, but what you don't know is the _type_ of school we are going to. It is indeed a boarding school, but Tess, you will need to put away your book." Ms Djorvic looked directly at Tess. Tess felt herself blushing.

"Sorry," she mumbled and she put away her book. 

"Now, this type of school we are going to is a," Ms Djorvic paused for a moment, gathering her composure, "is a school for magic."

A buzz filled the air.

"Did she say what I _think she said?"_

"Groovy!"

"WHAT?"

"She's lying I tell you, lying. Does it all the time apparently…"

"No _way!"_

"Are my ears unblocked? It must be the altitude."

"I knew it," whispered Tess, her eyes shining with happiness. 

"When you get there, we will be escorted to the Sorting by the Vice Principal, who will explain what happens when we get there. Families are _not_ always in the same houses," she continued, looking directly at Tess, Annie and Kate. 

" When you get there, you will be put into groups, and you must stay with your groups at all times. And no one, I repeat, _no one, at any time_ is permitted to even touch a wand. Any questions?"

"What happens, if we like, actually do touch a wand?" asked a boy in Year 8.

"We'll see when that happens. Yes?"

"What if we don't get along with our magical buddies?" asked an older girl in year 10.

"I don't think that this will be an issue, but if it is however, you must come and see me immediately. No more questions? No, well you may go back to whatever you were doing."

Ms Djorvic sat down. Silence hung in the air, then, like a radio being turned up slowly when it's turned into the football (Aussie Rules that is!) a chatter broke out amongst the students. Tess though, remained silent. Then, as it began to sink in, she went back to her book.

^^^****^^^

Three hours later, air hostesses came along and asked for people's trays and that their bags should be secured. An announcement came over.

"Please have your tray table up, and your seat back up in the full upright locked position. We are landing in approximately 5 minutes. We all hope you enjoyed your flight and invite you to fly with Qantas again. Have a nice day!"

Tess looked up from her book eagerly. When she looked out of her window, she saw a castle, with many turrets and towers, with a cute little courtyard in the middle. On one side she saw a footy field, with stick things with hoops on the ends, fifty feet tall. On the other side, she saw a hut on the edge of the forest. Emerging from the hut was (_Could it be?) a giant with the shaggiest hair Tess had ever seen. She reminded herself that she'd lend him Kate's hair straightener sometime. If Kate had managed to get it past Lori like Tess had. _

Tess put her book away, and breathed deeply. Landing was her _least_ favourite part of the flight. _Now, where was that chewy?_

^^^^****^^^^****

**AN****~* please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, thank you to all of the wonderful people out there that reviewed.

**Lacey Evans: **Be strong! Resist against your annoying brother! Lol, anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I can't take all of the credit, as Ashe-Leigh and Cassie helped me write some bits...but most of it was me.

**Dathrian Princess:** Here's the next chapter!!!

**Sly Slytherin: **Yep, Tess is a really cool character. As a matter of fact, she becomes cooler…but you won't know that for a little while yet, as I have _written_ about 20 more chapters, it's just typing them up that's the problem!

Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Tess was just landing at Hogwarts…

Chapter 8

(Back to Harry)

Hermione put away her book and looked at her watch.

"You two had better put on your robes, we'll be there soon," she said to Harry and Ron. "I'm just going down there." She gestured to Ginny's compartment, took her robes and walked out.

Harry grinned as he saw Ron's eyes following Hermione out. He waved his hands in front of Ron's face.

"HEEEELLLLOOOO!!!"

"What?" said Ron, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, I know. Those jeans look good on her, don't they?"

"S'pose."

Harry gave up. "Look, Pig's just woken up!"

"Oh, no!" groaned Ron. As Pig woke up, he decided to let Hedwig know. She screeched indignantly, disgruntled for being woken up.

"Settle down, Hedwig," said Harry soothingly, "I'd have had to wake you up anyway. We're nearly there."

The compartment door opened, and Hermione walked in, followed by Ginny. Hermione looked in her knapsack.

"Here you go," she said, chucking Ginny an eye shadow. "I think that's the one you were talking about."

"Thanks Hermione. Yeah, that's the one." Ginny caught the eye shadow deftly, as if she was on the England cricket team. (Although, I really should say that she was on the Australian Cricket team, as we are better than the Brits. Lol) Harry looked at her and felt his mouth drop. _What?_ _Is that the same Ginny he knew? Ginny bounced out of the room, avoiding Harry's eyes, blushing. Ron burst out laughing._

"Oh, close your mouth Harry! She's really changed though, hasn't she?" he sniggered. "I s'pose that comes from not being tortured by Fred and George all summer every time she tried something new with her hair. I mean, I try, but I'm not as good at teasing her as they are." Ron grinned.

_Great!_ Thought Harry sarcastically, _I'm REALLY going to be able to concentrate this year. _He got out onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. "Yer all righ' 'arry?"

"Yes Hagrid," replied Harry to the standard start of year question. 

"All righ'. I'll see yer at the Sortin'. Bye!" called Hagrid over his shoulder as her took the bunch of nervous first years to the lake. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and much to his dismay (or delight, he wasn't too sure) Ginny. Harry remained silent the whole trip, avoiding Ginny's eyes. As they went up the steps, Harry shook his head, thinking that he'd shrunk over the summer. _Either that, he thought,__ or they've put an Engorging Charm over the whole castle. Of which Harry thought was highly unlikely…_

                                                        ~~~@@@###^^^***^^^###@@@~~~

(Back to the Muggles)

They stepped off the plane, and were met by a witch in long tartan robes. She had a stern face and Tess thought that she'd be one _not to cross. Professor McGonagall proceeded to lead them across the grounds to the stone steps where the large oak doors opened by them, across the stone floor, past a door where Tess supposed the rest of the school were, and into a separate chamber. She could hear a name being called out, and then a voice call out 'Slytherin!' and then clapping. She snapped her attention to Professor McGonagall as she began to deliver her standard start of term speech. (See the philosopher's stone)_

Tess's eyes wandered over the other students. Some of them looked down right scared, other's smug, some not having a care in the world. Well, Tess could soon fix that, and then there was even one boy picking his nose. Tess wrinkled her nose in distaste. Suddenly, the boy's finger became stuck, and he tugged wildly at it, but it was fixed. Tess laughed silently to herself. Then she wished that it'd become unstuck, immediately wishing it was, and that it would some undone before they went out in front of the rest of the school. To her surprise, it did, and the boy looked relieved.

"…the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," McGonagall's eyes lingered on some of the boy's school ties and shirts.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Chatter broke out amongst some of the students. There was one person looking very smug and pleased with themselves, nose in the air.

"_I_ knew that we were coming here. _My _parents involved me as soon as they got the letter, you see, they trust me and treat me ad if I am an adult," he informed everyone in a loud voice. "_My parents believe that I am important…"_

Tess rolled her eyes, and looked at the ceiling. The kids around this boy started sniggering and laughing as the boy's hair turned greyer and greyer as he talked, obviously maturing as much as he was telling everyone that he was.

"Right." McGonagall returned. "They're ready for you now."

They all filed into the Great Hall. Tess saw the four house tables and teacher's table. As her eyes scanned the tables, she stopped and stared. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Her dream came rushing back to her, as she saw the exact same boy sitting down at a table as the one she pictured in her dream. _Surely? No, she thought to herself, __I bet there are PLENTY of guys out there with black hair, green eyes and lightening bolt shaped scars on their foreheads. _

"Ah." Said a little voice in her head, "but are there?" She decided to leave it at that. 

"Amy Bane," professor McGonagall called. Amy walked up and sat on the stool. A shabby hat was placed on her head and a rip at the bottom of the hat called out,

"_Ravenclaw!"_ Amy went and sat alone at the Ravenclaw table, away from the other students.

"Annie Bentley." Tess held her breath. She didn't know why.

"_Ravenclaw!_" Annie stepped off the platform to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Amy, her brown hair bouncing.

"Kate Bentley!" This time the hat was taking longer. Kate looked as if she was talking. 

A whole 5 minutes passed…

~*~*~*~*^^^^^^^^~*~*~*~

What is Kate doing? Hee hee, you will have to wait and find out…  


	9. Chapter 9

AN~* I am really sorry that I've taken so long to update. *Puts up her hands and cowers behind them* you'll have to forgive me…….. And it's important to know that I promise I've written at least 27 chapters before the fifth book came out, and it's just coincidence and freaky-ness that some parts are similar. J.K. must've copied off me…lol

Chapter 9

A whole 5 minutes passed.

"Er, sorting hat? What are you doing?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, professor, I was just lending him some beauty tips for his skin," replied Kassi. The Great Hall fell silent, while Dumbledore smiled behind his beard, eyes twinkling. _Wow! _Thought Tess, _she's got guts!_ Kassi grinned cheekily.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bently?"

"Don't worry Professor, she's in SLYTHERIN!" assured the sorting hat. He shouted the last word. Kassi bounced over to the Slytherin table. McGonagall watched her exasperated. Tess saw a greasy-headed, blonde boy look at Kassi approvingly. Most boys these days did that. Tess sighed.

"Bently, Tess." Called Professor McGonagall, fuming slightly, "And no beauty tips, ok?"

Tess smiled to herself, stepped up and sat on the stool.

"_Another Bently, eh?"_ a little voice buzzed in her ear, "_You're the last one, aren't you? Oooh, I see you have a love of books, and plenty of brains, no doubt about that. But a tendency to wander off, eh? And a thirst to prove yourself. Not with your family, eh? And not in Slytherin. Are you sure? I can't put you in Hufflepuff; you're too smart for that. You still sure not Slytherin? You could be great you know. Not with your family? Yeah, well, they said that too. Better be,"_

"Gryffindor!" Tess heard the last word out loud. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off and Tess went to the Gryffindor table, amongst clapping. She sat down next to a girl with bushy, brown hair, across from a gangly boy with red hair, and the boy that she'd seen in her dreams.

"Congratulation, you've been picked for the best house," said a voice behind her. She stifled a scream. '_A ghost!' the other three people laughed._

"Nick," said the red haired boy, "Don't tease her like that. She's only a muggle after all," he said in a crisp British accent. Nick pouted.

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about him," the boy said to Tess, "My name's Ron, what's yours?"

"T-t-tess," she replied, her heart still thumping from the fright. "And what's a muggle?"

"I'm Hermione," the bushy haired girl said, smiling.

"And I'm Harry," said the boy from her dreams, the one with the green eyes. They all had unreal English accents and they looked nice too. They all shook hands with Tess.

"A muggle is someone who has none, or very little magic in their blood," sprouted Hermione. 

"Ok, just forget about the ghost. I know when I'm not wanted." Nick went down the other end of the table in a huff.

"He gets moody sometimes," Harry grinned as he left. ("I heard that!") "But he's alright really."

"Thanks," Tess replied.

"So it is true!" said Ron, is eyes round. "You ARE from Australia."

"Yeah," said Tess slowly. Some more from her school joined the table, but kept to themselves. Ron, Harry and Hermione kept their attention fixed on Tess.

'_She's different from the others…'_ thought Harry… but he dismissed the thought, as the sorting was over, and the feast was about to start. Filch took the hat away. Dumbledore stood up.

"Two, four, six, eight, dig in and don't wait!" he cried. Professor McGonagall shook her head. The plates filled with food. 

"So, where do you come from in Australia?" asked Hermione, pointedly not looking at Ron, who was currently attacking his chicken with great gusto.

"Well," said Tess, playing with her food, "It's a place near Melbourne, called Ballarat…"

"Oh, I went there when I visited when I visited Australia last hols!" said Hermione excitedly, "Except everyone was in school when I went. You Australians have _weird_ school holiday dates."

"No," said Tess, taking the bait, "It's a matter of principal. _You_ are the ones with the weird holidays dates…"

Hermione grinned, and Tess smiled back.

"Ahh, 'mionee," said Ron with his mouth full of food. He swallowed when Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "A worthy adversary!"

They all burst out laughing.

                                                          ~~~~@#*~*#@~~~~

"Gryffindors, follow me and keep up!" a prefect said. They came to the Fat Lady. Tess almost didn't notice that they'd stopped; she was too busy looking at the moving pictures and bumped into Hermione.

"Password?"

"Am`are Labor`are," answered the Prefect. She swung forwards, and they all climbed through. Tess stood with Harry, Ron and Hermione, although she wasn't sure whether they wanted her around. Hermione beckoned her closer.

"About how old are you?"

"15, why?"

"Good, that'll mean that you are in our year, and have the came classes and dorms."

Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole.

"As there is only one plane load of Ballarat High School students, we are putting into groups of two girls and two boys."

She read out the groups of the first years, second years, third years, and fourth years. She came to the fifth years.

"Bently, Tess, you will be put with," she paused and moved her hand across the page, "Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasly." 

The two boys high-fived, and the girls hugged. 

'_thank god we got one with brains,'_ thought Harry, _'here I was thinking that we'd be with someone who cared more about what was on her head, instead of in it. She and Hermione would make good study buddies. I'll have to owl Sirius and tell him…'_ Harry looked at Tess. She'd seemed to settle in well. Harry suddenly felt very tired. What a long day it had been. Voldemort coming to the Dursley's, moving in with Sirius at 7, seeing the change in Ginny, meeting Tess… Everyone made their way up to the dormitories.

"Ron?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?" answered Ron, absentmindedly.

"Ron, stop thinking about Hermione and listen," said Harry sharply. "You know Tess's cousin … Kassi; don't you think that it's a bit odd that she's the only muggle to be sorted into Slytherin?"

"Stress less Harry, don't you think Dumbledore's noticed?" replied Ron airily.

"Well, the last time that I saw Dumbledore, he had had a little too much to drink," replied Harry grimly.

"What? Dumbledore tipsy? Yeah, right Harry, pull the other one, it plays God Save the Queen," said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron, I'm serious. I'm sure that someone spiked Dumbledore's drink, because he doesn't drink alcohol," said Harry worriedly.

"Well, suppose that Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, wassis-name, Tromedlov, wouldn't have spiked his drink, Snape was watching him weirdly, and that muggle studies teacher, Djorvic, she wouldn't have, she's a MUGGLE," finished Ron.

"Well, who do you reckon then?" There was a pause.

"I … well … there's always … oh, I dunno!"

"Well, we'd better keep a close eye on those two, just in case. Whaddya think about Tess's cousin Kassi?" asked Harry persistently.

"Oh, yeah, she's a bit of alright."

"No, not like that! She's the only muggle to be sorted into Slytherin!"

"Oh, was she?"

"Ro-on"

"Oh, well, that's weird enough."

Harry gave up on him.

AN~* do you think that's enough? I mean, for this chapter. I'll start typing chapter 10 soon! Remember, please review!

*Leaves the computer, hands cramped*


	10. Chapter 10

AN*~ I am SOOO sorry about not posting this sooner. I've been so lazy of late, and I've been writing heaps of other stories, but never typing any of them up, etc, etc … So now I present to you …

Chapter 10

"So, uh, where do I sleep?" asked Tess hesitantly.

"Outside," replied Hermione casually.

"Uh, ok …" Tess's eyes were wide. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Here, in this bed, next to me silly!" Hermione said when she'd finished laughing. Tess joined in.

"Well, you see, magic surprised me so much that I decided that I wouldn't let anything surprise me, after I met Nick."

"Be prepared for more surprises tomorrow. But here's a heads up. Owls deliver our mail in the mornings."

"Oh, I'm used to owls. They hand around our place all the time," replied Tess. Hermione looked at her questioningly. Tess felt uneasy, and wished not to explain any further. What was there to explain?

"What's with Slytherin?" she asked, changing the subject. "They look like a bunch of slimy, sneaky losers to me."

"Gee, you're a pretty good judge of character," said Hermione.

"Well, I read about people like them all the time."

"Really? I love to read too!" said Hermione earnestly.

Soon they were in a deep discussion about books. Lavender poked her head out of her hangings.

"Give it a break you two. You've got all year to talk!!!" she said sleepily.

"Oh, this is Lavender Bro-," started Hermione, but Tess cut in.

"We're going to be here ALL YEAR!?!" gasped Tess.

"Well, at least until the Order finds Voldemort," said Hermione. 

"Who's Voldemord?"

"You don't know?" Tess shook her head. Hermione filled her in on Harry vs. Voldemort. 

"So, Harry has to kill or be killed you're saying."

Hermione nodded sadly. 

"Oh, give it a rest! Go to bed!" said Lavender, losing patience.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot!" replied Hermione testily. "What's your problem?"

"Perhaps you'd better have a look at your watch to find out our 'problem'," answered Parvati coolly, taking Lavender's side. Tess shifted uncomfortably. She may be a prankster, but the first night back and already they were fighting!!!

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. It was 3 o'clock.

"Oh, Lavender, Parvati, I'm SO sorry!!! Quick, Tess, let's get into bed!" she said apologetically.

"That's alright Hermione," they replied good-naturedly. She sometimes had a habit of losing track of time, especially when she was studying. Tess got 3 books out of her trunk, said good night and went downstairs for a bit of light reading. It was five-thirty when she returned, yawning. She got into bed and lay awake for a few minutes, the dorm filled with the sound of heavy breathing. Tess's mind was spinning. She was tired, but happy. She finally felt like she belonged

**** 

AN*~ I know that this is kinda short, but I want to know who's still reading and stuff. Also I am sort of running out of time, being … 3 o'clock, in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

AN*~ Heys! See – I have sort of been updating, but I think that I'll have more time these holidays to type up my stories. 

Anyways, I'd like to thank you reviewers out there. I always get warm fuzzie feelings when I get a review, so warm fuzzies back!! But especially to Noel (Reticence) Charlotte & Ashe-Leigh (silver sparklze) for reviewing so often and stuff. Thanks guys! Chapter 11 

Tess woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked around. At first she didn't know where she was, but then it all came rushing back. Someone had brought her suitcases up and put them at the end of the bed. Tess decided to get up. She opened her case quietly, only to find it full of black robes that were similar to Hermione's. '_Great' thought Tess happily. While Tess was different to everyone, standing out in a crowd didn't really bother her. But she preferred to keep a low profile for now. Well, when you have a low profile, people don't expect that _you're _the one that tied their shoe laces together. They just thought you were reading in the corner._

Tess put on her shoes and went downstairs to the Common Room. There was a lovely fire going on, and what made it more wonderful was that it pouring rain outside. '_Perfect conditions for a book' she thought and crept back upstairs to grab one. As she opened her other trunk, Hermione stirred and cracked an eye open._

"We've got some books in the library on magic that you might find interesting," she said, bouncing out of bed. "Just wait for me."

Hermione ran an eye over Tess.

"Is that the new craze in Australia?" she continued as she was getting dressed. "Messy hair?"

Tess gasped. Thank goodness Hermione had told her before they left Gryffindor Tower! 

"Well, it is, but I don't like it," said Tess, looking in her suitcase for a brush. "Can, I erm – borrow …" She looked hopeful. Hermione smothered a burst of laughter.

"Of course you can," she replied, handing Tess her brush. "But you've got a suitcase AND a trunk. Don't tell me you've forgotten a _brush._ What have you got in there anyway?" Hermione leant over and a grin spread over her face. "_Books?_"

Tess grinned sheepishly, brushing her hair. 

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "Let's get Harry and Ron up. I don't think we'll have enough time for the library this morning, unless . . . I don't know whether you are used to-,"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we REALLY hurry breakfast."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm used to hurrying breakfast for the very same reason."

"Well then. What are we waiting for?"

"Just before we go. Let's get the lazy bones up," said Tess grinning impishly. Hermione looked sceptical. 

"How?"

"Well … have you got a cup of water?"

"You _WOULND'T_!"

"Ooh, yes I would," said Tess, green eyes sparkling. 

"Bet you won't," challenged Hermione. 

"Bet you I will," countered Tess, and gave Hermione her brush back.

"You're on." Hermione exchanged the brush for a glass of water from the windowsill. They crept into the boys' dormitory. 

"We're normally not allowed in here on honesty," whispered Hermione. "But I don't mind being dishonest. It's for a _worthy cause. The girl's dorm has a spell on it so that the boys can't come in," and they proceeded, making sure none of the boys were getting dressed. In fact, the only two boys in the dorm were Harry and Ron. "Over here. They always are in these ones."_

Tess crept over to where they were. 

"Hermione, get ready to run," warned Tess.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" accused Hermione, grinning.

"Let's just say I'm a science student."

"Let me guess. Gravity … water … _accidentally got someone in her bed in the process…"_

"Bingo."

Pity really. It was so peaceful. Too bad they'd wake up every one in the tower in a few minutes. "One, two, three."

In the speed of light, Tess tipped the glass of water over Harry then Ron, and then both Hermione and Tess bolted out of the dorm, down the corridor out of the Common Room, all the way down to the Entrance Hall. Tess waited for Hermione. 

"Just stop. Fix up your hair and stop panting. THEN walk in," instructed Tess to a very giggly Hermione.

"You should have seen the look on their faces as they woke up!" gasped Hermione. She burst out laughing again. Tess thought for a minute.

"D'you thinks they saw us?"

"No. All they would have seen was a black robe flick around a corner. If they even bothered to look. I heard, and I'm sure everyone else did too, was a 'PEEVES!!!' so we're covered," reassured Hermione.

"Who's Peeves?"

"The resident prankster ghost. Filch has been trying to get rid of him for ages, but Dumbledore's too soft. He thinks that no one else would take him in, he'd have no where to go. Dumbledore thinks he's funny," explained Hermione. "Let's go."

"Hang on, what about this glass?" asked Tess.

"Oh, yeah. Evanesco."

The glass in Tess's hand disappeared. 

"Oh, no," said Tess as Hermione got the giggles again. "Let's eat breakfast and get out of here. You aren't going to be able to look at them today at all! Get a grip Hermione!"

"Good morning, Miss Bently, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall as she swept past. Hermione had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Professor McGonagall came back raising her eyebrows at Hermione, handing them their timetables.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes Professor," replied Tess for Hermione. She leant forward and lowered her voice. "It's just that, well, Hermione just has to look at the Slytherins, and start laughing. They're such a joke." 

Professor McGonagall smiled and walked away, shaking her head slightly.

                        ##@@!!@@##

Harry woke up with a start.

"PEEVES!!!" he yelled. He was all wet now, and so was Ron. He heard footsteps run 

off. "What a pain," he said annoyed.

"That's done it, now everyone's going to be awake," said Ron gloomily.

"Well, there's no point in going back to bed," replied Harry, "We may as well get up."

So Harry and Ron slowly got up and made their way to the Great Hall. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall. She handed them their timetables and walked off with out a word. They scanned the tables and found Tess and a shaking Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron ran over to where she was, closely followed be Harry. "Are you alright?"

They heard a strangled noise. Tess put her arm over her shoulder. 

"She hasn't taken her medication," Tess said, face dead serious. 

"I didn't know she was taking any, let's get her to Madam Promfrey!" said Ron anxiously. 

"Yeah, but she should."

Hermione burst out laughing, with Tess and Harry joining in. Ron just looked confused. Hermione and Tess got up and prepared to leave.

"So," said Tess slyly, "Did something … wet wake you up this morning?" She and Hermione ran towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" called Ron after them. Harry looked towards the ceiling.

"Where else? The li-,"

"Library!" they replied over their shoulders.

"Just wait. We'll find a way to get them back, or I'm not the son of James Potter," said Harry grimly, with a twinkle in his eye not unlike Tess's.

****

AN* so … let me know. What do you think? 


End file.
